


Catching Up

by Wicked123



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked123/pseuds/Wicked123
Summary: After years apart, Glinda and Elphaba meet again.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Catching Up

The sky was hidden by a thick cloud of smoke as Glinda crept through the abandoned and still smoldering town. After the Gale Force had burned it to the ground, Glinda had a feeling she might see some of those who opposed the current state of Oz there, including one green one whom she missed terribly. 

The village was empty, or so she thought until she heard the crunch of footsteps and saw a flash of green. Glinda removed the hood of her cloak and called out quietly. 

“Elphie?” 

The other person’s head snapped around in her direction, revealing itself to be just who Glinda thought it was. Elphaba stormed over.

But instead of the warm reception Glinda was hoping for, Elphaba hit her. 

“You! Your soldiers did this! And now you’re here. Why? To enjoy the suffering?”

“How dare you!” Glinda yelled in shock and pain, not caring if there did happen to be anyone else around. “You know it’s not my decision when it comes to matters like this! How dare you!” 

Glinda hit back. 

They charged at each other in a way that Glinda noticed was sadly familiar. Elphaba growled, and Glinda was struck by the thought that she hadn’t heard that sound in years, and certainly not in this context, but it affected her the way it always did. They hadn’t been this close in years either, however, the passion between them was still familiar, in a strange, twisted way. 

Hearing that growl, Glinda felt something. She took a risk and grabbed Elphaba’s hand, pulling her close. They crashed against each other, and Glinda studied Elphaba’s face for any signs of protest, but there weren’t any. Instead, Elphaba looked at her with a mix of anger, confusion, and something else that Glinda couldn’t place. But it looked promising. The air around them crackled with the charge of passionate magic, threatening to be unleashed. 

Glinda leaned in closer, holding Elphaba in place by a tight grip on her wrist. “We both know that fighting each other is a waste of time, Elphie. Why don’t we catch up instead?” she whispered. 

“Catch up?” 

All that Glinda had to do was give Elphaba a  _ look,  _ one that Elphaba had known well during their time at Shiz and that she clearly still recognized by the dark green blush that crossed her face. Glinda smiled, pleased that Elphaba still remembered. 

“This better be good,” Elphaba said, and Glinda rolled her eyes. 

“When has it ever been bad? I  _ am _ the good witch,” she teased. 

“Shut up,” Elphaba said, looking around the area. “But not here. Somewhere else.”

An opaque bubble encased them, and as soon as it did Glinda was leaning up and in as they lifted into the air. Their lips crashed together and Glinda took control of the kiss. 

Elphaba’s hands tangled in Glinda’s curls, meanwhile, Glinda’s hands started to roam Elphaba’s body, finally settling on Elphaba’s hips as she pressed a leg between Elphaba’s. 

The second the bubble dropped them off inside Glinda’s room in the palace, Glinda had Elphaba pushed against a wall. She paused before kissing her again, taking in the sight of Elphaba’s flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. The almost desperate look she had on her face. 

Glinda smiled. Yes, she loved it when Elphaba looked like this, all from her own actions. It made her feel powerful in a way that magic couldn’t. She had the terrifying, dangerous, Wicked Witch of the West wrapped around her finger. It was exhilarating. 

“What? What are you looking at?” 

Elphaba seemed impatient. 

“Nothing, Elphie,” she replied, diving back in. 

Instead of going for Elphaba’s lips this time, she threaded a hand through Elphaba’s hair and pulled, tilting her head back to expose Elphaba’s neck. She started to kiss down her jawline, then her neck, alternating between kissing, biting and sucking. Elphaba let out a low whine, and her hands, which had made their way to Glinda’s waist, tightened their grip. Glinda tugged on Elphaba’s hair one last time as Elphaba ground back against her. She reached around and started to undo Elphaba’s dress. Elphaba made no complaints as Glinda practically ripped it off to continue her trail of kisses. 

She removed the rest of Elphaba's clothes next, tossing them aside as one hand slid lower. Elphaba pulled off Glinda’s own dress, and Glinda helped her, glad to be rid of the extra barrier between them. It wasn’t long before they were both bare before each other. Glinda took in the sight of Elphaba’s body. It was clear time had passed, Elphaba looked thinner than before, but she was still just as beautiful as she had always been.

Elphaba had never been one to allow Glinda to stare as long as she would have liked, so Glinda wasn’t surprised when Elphaba huffed in annoyance and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Everything felt even more intense and intimate as she felt her skin against Elphaba’s. Still, it was the opposite of the soft, tender intimacy they were used to. 

They didn’t speak much, either. Usually, their time spent together was full of whispered praise and sweet nothings. There was none of that now. Their actions were quick, angry, and knowing, and conveyed every word they didn’t say. Every word they didn’t need to say. They didn’t need to speak to communicate. 

Elphaba let out a gasp which turned into a moan as Glinda’s hand moved to where Elphaba clearly wanted it. Glinda smiled, feeling Elphaba lose her balance. She decided it would be best to move to the bed. She spun them around and gave Elphaba a push in the right direction.

Once there, she soon had Elphaba pinned beneath her, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. Though she was shorter while standing, this didn’t matter laying down. Despite her hands being pinned, Elphaba didn’t allow Glinda all the control, arching up to continue their kiss. 

Glinda slid one hand back down, but never to where Elphaba needed, instead drawing her fingers lightly across her thighs, approaching but never reaching what lay between. 

“Stop teasing!” Elphaba whispered. 

“Teasing? What do you mean?” Glinda asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Elphaba just glared, so Glinda complied. She watched Elphaba’s eyes fall closed and her glare turn to something softer as she began to brush her fingers over her clit, moving in slow and deliberate circles. Oz, this would never get old. She slipped first one finger, then two, inside her and curled them in a way she knew would make Elphaba cry out and arch up toward her. She was only gentle about it for a moment, starting slow before moving to a fast, rough pace that matched the tone of the evening.

“Open your eyes,” she demanded. “I want you to look at me.”

Elphaba did. Glinda moved to straddle Elphaba's thigh, grinding down for her own pleasure. She let her head fall back as she let out a sigh of her own, never slowing or stopping the rhythm at which she moved her hand. After so long apart, she wasn’t surprised at how little time it took before she was so, so close, and she knew by the way Elphaba was moving that she was there as well. She looked back to Elphaba again, watching as her eyes rolled back in pleasure and she whispered Glinda’s name. 

Soon, Glinda reached her climax, smiling as she felt for a moment that she was flying, when the world melted away and all she felt was bliss. She rode out the feeling, slowing her pace and releasing Elphaba from where she had her pinned. 

She fell down beside Elphaba, breathless. Neither spoke, the only sound filling the air was their heavy breathing as they tried to calm down. 

“I’m still not happy about earlier,” Elphaba finally said. 

“I know. Me too,” Glinda replied. She didn’t explain any further. She knew Elphaba understood.

Despite their time apart, they were both so perfectly in sync. 

She didn’t feel ready for feelings yet. They would have to talk about it eventually, but Glinda sensed that Elphaba didn’t want to yet either. 

“We can talk later,” she decided. 

Elphaba nodded. “Round two?”

“When have we ever stopped at round one?” Glinda agreed, letting Elphaba be the one to push her down and climb on top this time. 

Yes, Glinda thought as she gazed up at Elphaba and bit her lip in a way she knew drove Elphaba wild, feelings could happen later. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so I hope this wasn't too bad. If you have any feedback or just want to let me know what you thought, I'd love a comment!


End file.
